


A Wonderful Problem To Have

by WaywardPrimrose



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:22:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3875416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaywardPrimrose/pseuds/WaywardPrimrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well that’s the thing. We may be now sharing more than just science and friendship and so I think some rules are in order.” Established relationship verse AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Wonderful Problem To Have

**Author's Note:**

> Mild spoilers via references to the shenanigans of other S.H.I.E.L.D Agents. If you're even half-way through Season 2 (since Bobbi was introduced) you should be fine. 
> 
> Stands alone but in terms of my other stories set the morning after "Coming Clean" and quite a bit before "Discovery." If you like this, read those, I think they're better but this was fun.

Jemma knocked on Fitz door, took a step back and prepared herself, shaking her hair into place, plastering a confident smile on her face to hide her nerves, and holding forth her offerings of a cup of hot tea and a paper bag that held a ham and cheese croissant at the ready. 

“Jemma?” Fitz greeted blearily. “Jemma,” he repeated, his face shifting from grumpy dwarf to happy dwarf as he remembered the day before. The kiss. Kisses actually, their first, well the first that mattered. 

“I brought you breakfast. Is that strange? I thought it would be good if we could talk before work?” 

“Np. Sure, um, do you want to come in? It’s kind of a mess,” Fitz apologized. “Sorry,” he added, as he shoved some dirty laundry under his bunk. “Do you want to sit down?” 

“Sure, take this, its for you,” Jemma said handing over the tea and bag as she perched on the side of his bunk. 

“Thanks. Ohh cheese, these are so unhealthy.”

“I know but I thought-“

“They’re fantastic.” Fitz beamed. “And its still warm. Thanks Jem. Have you eaten?”

Jemma nodded, “I woke up early. Lots on my mind.”

“Is everything okay?” Fitz asked, a look of impending doom emerging from his brow and transforming his face once more. 

“No. I mean yes. There’s nothing to worry about. I just think we need some boundaries. Structure. I’m happy about what happened yesterday, really, ecstatic even if that’s not too strong a word, but we have to work together.”

“We’ve been working together for years, everyone says we live in each other’s pockets.” 

“We do a bit don’t we?” Jemma asked, thought it was more of an admission than a question. “Well that’s the thing. We may be now sharing more than just science and friendship and so I think some rules are in order.” 

“Rules?”

“Well the lab is obviously still our workplace, and we’re professionals, and we need to be respected by our teammates, and we don’t want to make things awkward for them.” 

“Of course not.”

“So we should have rules; like no kissing in the lab. Or touching. Or talking about kissing or touching.” 

“What exactly were you expecting when we got to work today Jemma? Do I seem like the kind of person who’s going to throw you down on the hollodesk and have my way with you?” 

“Well. No.” Jemma replied slowly. Gosh that did create a mental picture. Her cheeks coloured slightly. “Probably not.” 

“Not that I can’t be spontaneous.”

“Of course.”

“I can be. Do you think Ward and Skye ever did? Or Ward and May? No May wouldn’t. Skye maybe. Anyway I know you’re not that sort of girl.”

“What exactly do you mean by that?”

“I mean you like rules and structure. Boundaries as you put it.”

“Well yes, some of the time. But not all of the time. I’m not boring. I’m not a prude.”

“I didn’t say you were.” 

“You were thinking it,” Jemma pouted. She was getting angry now. So maybe the rules had been more because she was worried about giving into her passions than Fitz giving in to his. Maybe the boundaries were her need to remind herself that she was first, and foremost, a scientist, a SHIELD agent, and a professional. It was all right for Fitz to go all lovely dovey and soppy. Men got away with being infatuated, if a women showed any sign of it they were looked down on. Belittled. Jemma would not stand for that. May and Skye might understand but she wouldn’t lower her position in other’s eyes. Coulson’s particularly. 

“I like the way you are. I like you Jemma. And I can be discreet if that’s what you want.”

“It is. For now at least, until we get used to this. To us.” 

“Then you have my word. No kissing in the lab.” Fit smiled shyly. “But your premise implies there will be kissing,” he noted suggestively. 

Jemma grinned. “Well yes. Yesterday’s experiment was rather successful I thought.” 

“I agree.” 

“And we’re not in the lab yet.”

“No not in the lab,” Fitz agreed. He put the empty cup and bag into his waste bin, and stood invitingly, before her. 

Jemma rose from the bunk and moved towards him. “So according to the rules this would be fine, now,” she suggested, lacing their hands together. 

“And this,” Fitz added, leaning in for a kiss. It was slower and more gentle than yesterday, teasing even. Jemma drew it out, lingering against him and their noses touched each others gently. 

“Yes, this is an appropriate place, you see?”

“I understand perfectly,” Fitz murmured back.

“I knew you would.” 

“We need to be focused in the lab. Get on with our work,” Fitz whispered, and kissed her cheek before leaning into her hair to inhale her sent and feel the soft texture of her curls against his cheek. 

“Yes. Exactly,” Jemma breathed heavily. “I suppose we should try and get it out of our system before we begin,” she suggested, and her lips found his again. 

This time there was more power and passion and hands moving and they both felt the urge to take things further threatening to overcome all sense of boundaries and timing and that this was too soon, though in some ways it was so overdue. 

Simmons of course was the one to break it off, with a hand on his chest to push him away and a ragged, “Fitz, we can’t,” that she didn’t fully believe but felt she had to say because she was the responsible, level headed one. 

“Yes, sorry I shouldn’t have,” Fitz apologized, realizing he’d untucked her shirt from the back of her pants, in the blur of touching. This seemed so un-Fitz-like a thing to do he couldn’t quite believe he had done it. His hands still tingled from where they’d touched the bare skin of her back. 

Jemma couldn’t bare to hear him apologize, every inch of her skin was craving him and she felt like she’d be able to feel the sensation of his touch all day, even when they were working. “No, no, it was, this was lovely. But perhaps we should save this sort of thing for after work yes?”

“Yes. After work. We can do this after work?”

“We can. Assuming there isn’t an emergency, in our line of work that’s always possible.” 

“Yes it is,” Fitz agreed sadly, worriedly. “Coulson hasn’t mentioned anything has he?”

“No not so far.”

“Good.” 

“Okay well, I’ll leave you, we should probably arrive separately, and it will give you time to do whatever it is you might need to do before we start work. Thanks for the talk.”

“Great talk,” Fitz smiled. “Very helpful.” 

“I thought so, see you later,” Jemma returned and very, very briefly kissed him goodbye before turning tail and forcing herself to leave Fitz’ room. 

“Bye,” Fitz called after her. 

“Bye,” echoed through the closed door. 

Fitz sunk onto the bunk. How was this his life? How did he even begin to do this? To be Fitzsimmons in this new world were they needed rules to what; make them keep their clothes on in the lab? Oh dear. It all sounded so tawdry when he put it like that. Things like this did not happen in Leopold Fitz’s life. Ward had trouble keeping his clothes on. Bobbi and Lance were the type to throw down in the workout room when they got carried away. This was… a wonderful problem to have.


End file.
